


Tracer and the BBC (big blue cock)

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, One Night Stand, Oral, a bit of comedy, all the way through, big blue cock, ludicrously sized cocks, technically she's more purple but that doesn't fit with the joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Prompt: Tracer arranges for a blind fuck date with what she believes is a BBC only to discover that one of the "B's" actually stood for blue i'e Widowmaker's cock.





	Tracer and the BBC (big blue cock)

           Tracer wasn’t exactly the most…suave of people. She couldn’t hit on girls at the bar, or guys either for that matter. She usually just ran in with a bad pickup line, realized she fucked up, then blinked out before her ‘target’ even realized what was going on.

           She sighed as she fell onto a nearby bench, utterly spent, and pissed. Not even a one night stand, her bad luck had to have worn out sooner or later, but it seems like it was going to be later. “Fuckin ‘el, you’d think I’d find someone…” Tracer stopped as she thought about her options, she was desperate, she had an itch she just NEEDED itching.

           “Ugh, fine, I’ll give.” Tracer pulled out her phone and searched up a couple apps. “This one should be fine, lets find some cock…or pussy, either or.” Tracer made a profile, faster than one should be able to, and waited.

           She waited and waited, tapping her foot against the ground at impossible speeds. “Fuck! Fine, I’ll just…huh?” The moment she was about to give up, the notification popped up. “BBC23 wants to meet you?” Tracer smiled as she looked at the profile, rubbing her crotch, and hardening cock, beneath her spandex.

           “Well now…likes choking girls on their cock, brits, one night stands, where have you been all my life?” Tracer sent them a message, waiting for a minute before the response came, a lot quicker than she expected.

           ‘Hey there hot stuff, wanna fuck a brit tonight?’

           ‘Well hello. Straight to the point I see.”

           ‘What can I say? I’m horny, and some BBC is definitely up that alley’

           ‘Alright then, I can use a slut around my cock. Any place you wish to meet?”

           Tracer smiled as she sent the address, a nearby hotel known for letting people do one-night stands, one she was very common at. She zipped off, giggling like a fool the whole way.

           “Oh, hello Lena, what can I do ya for tonight?” Tracer zipped into the hotel lobby, smiling at the older woman occupying the desk. “Finally find someone for ya dry spell?”

           “Oh you know it! I need one room, away from the others if ya can manage it. Its gonna be a loud night.” Tracer giggled like a fool at the thought of what was going to happen tonight, eager for the stretching she so dearly needed.

           “Here you go luv. Same room as usual, it’s yours for the night, and into the day if you need to…recover.” She smiled and winked to Tracer as she handed her a room key.

           Tracer give her a small kiss on the cheek and zipped off. The clerk giggled as she hurried off to her ‘date’. It was good to see Tracer with someone, she needed someone, even if it was a one-night stand.

           Tracer zipped into the room, checking for all the basics she’d need. Sure enough, the room was prepared for one-night stands. Day-after pills, condoms of every shape and size, and towels, lots of towels.

           “Welp…now I gotta find some way to entertain myself until my date gets here.” Tracer decided to warm herself up a little, stripping off her jacket and shirt, letting her tits hang out. “Hm…” Tracer squeezed her chest, she always felt self-conscious about her tits, she often wished she were bigger.

           But she did have size where it counted, she slapped her spandex covered ass, a loud smack echoing in the room. “Well Cherie, you certainly are proud of your rear end~” Tracer blinked to the opposite end of the room, drawing her pistols and aiming at the window.

           “Widow! What do you want, you murderous sniper?” Tracer had a history with widow, one she regrettably hated was always so…at ends. She eyed Widow down, who didn’t even flinch at the fact Tracer had her sights on her.

           She smirked and sauntered into the room, closing the window. “Speedysexy?” Tracer’s face dropped at the statement…her username on the dating app.

           “BBC23?” Widow snickered and nodded. “But…that…no. I was looking for…” Tracer was at a loss of words.

           “Big. Blue. Cock~” Widow held her arms wide, almost pushing her crotch out. Tracer’s eyes looked down and her face dropped even further. There, running down her inner thigh, was a long tube ending right before her knee.

           “What…stowing a way a baguette?” Tracer laughed only to yelp as her head was grabbed and pulled down.

           “You tell me~” Widow smothered Tracer’s facer into her crotch. Sure enough, Tracer felt the warm tube straining against her suit, it was real alright, and getting hard. “So…want to tell me again if it is baguette?”

           Tracer was at a loss for words, she wanted a big cock, to rut her, but this? This was beyond big, and most likely still soft. “W-well…I was looking for a good fuck.” Tracer was nervous, Widow could tell, so she helped her out a little bit, zipping down the front of her suit, revealing inch after inch of her blue skin, until the base of her cock was barely visible.

           “Well…the rest is up to you…slut.” Tracer gulped as she reached up, grabbing the base of Widow’s cock, fishing it out of her uniform. It was hot to the touch, veins crisscrossing its blue surface. To Tracer, this was a total jackpot, never before had she seen a cock that even came close to it, and it was still getting bigger. “fucking ‘el, how big are you?”

           “Big enough to break size queen sluts like you~” Without warning, Widow gripped Tracer’s head and shoved her down on her cock. Tracer’s eyes bulged in shock, along with her neck, the massive cock spearing down her throat. Tracer struggled, choked and gagged, her eyes filled with tears. “Oh, your throat is nice and tight~”

           Widow began to lay into Tracer, pounding her face into her crotch like a two-dollar fleshlight. Tracer’s eyes rolled as she lost air, her head jostling back and forth as she was abused by the assassin. This was a feeling Tracer never imagined she’d feel, and it felt so good.

           Widow’s cock kept growing in Tracer’s throat, the once huge bulge growing even larger. Widow held tracer to her crotch, the trimmed patch of purple hair smothering the speedster’s nose, cutting off what little air she had left. Tracer slowly started blacking out, the sight of blue and purple fading to black, and suddenly, all the air came rushing in.

           “GAh! Fuck!” Tracer coughed and spat, sucking in air as Widow yanked her cock out, trailing spit and precum with it. “You’re…so big~” The biggest understatement Tracer ever let out of her mouth. Widowmaker’s monolith of a cock stood proud and tall, smacking the assassin between her tits.

           “Now, bend over, let me destroy that ass~” Tracer obeyed, she stood, laid down on the bed, spreading her legs wide, ripping her yellow spandex. “Heh, cute little clit you have~” Tracer blushed, she had to admit, the humiliation aspect did turn her on, though she never really met anyone that shared the kink with her.

           She was snapped out of her trance however, when Widow slapped her titanic cock down along her stomach. It almost ran the entirety of her body, it was utterly massive, and it was going to break Tracer apart. Widow reeled back, taking aim, and thrust in.

           Tracer couldn’t make a single sound, the air was completely knocked out of her. A massive bulge running the course of her stomach from Widowmaker’s cock showed, it was beyond explanation for Tracer. She had never felt like this, being full sure, but this? It was like being a cocksleeve for Widowmaker. “OH fuck! I’m definitely going to use you more from here on out~”

           Tracer merely bumbled like an idiot, her brain turned to mush from the pleasure she received. She had already came twice just from being skewered by Widow, and the assassin was only getting started. She reared back again, thrusting in, burying the rest of her cock in Tracer’s ass, the bulge reaching almost to her neck.

           Tracer’s eyes rolled as she was used and abused again, Widowmaker utterly destroying the small speedster. “Now that’s a good look on you~” Tracer couldn’t even process the words, her bulging abdomen was covered in her cumshots, though she wasn’t as small as Widow made her out to be.

           None of that mattered to either of them, time was non-existent. Widow kept a steady rhythm of thrusting into her new toy, destoying her insides like breaking a new toy in. Hours easily passed, it was probably several, because by the time Widow felt her load coming on the sun was rising.

           “You’re going to feel this for weeks~” Sure enough, what came next would easily keep Tracer almost bed-ridden for at least a couple weeks. The initial cumshot was enough to almost blast Tracer clean off of Widowmaker’s cock. It bulged Tracer’s stomach out even more, making Tracer look like a swollen condom, and that was only the first rope.

           Every rope following felt like overflow, simply flowing out of Tracer’s stretched ass. Eventually even that route was backed up, and Tracer felt another new sensation. Her throat bulged up, a wet heat swelling at the back of her throat, and eventually it shot out. Rope after rope of cum shot from Tracer’s mouth, covering her face and the bed with Widowmaker’s thick virile cum.

           That alone lasted another half hour, filling the room with Widow’s cum and stench. It was obvious who belonged to who, and no one argued. Widow finally pulled out, a wet pop following her cock. “Now that was nice, be sure to clean up, I’m fairly certain the bill doesn’t cover a cum flood.”

           Tracer was gone, her body twitching in ecstasy as she lay on the bed. “Well, I guess you’ll figure it out when you wake up.” Widow stepped to the window, her cock still hanging down well below her knees. “And remember, I’m always on speed dial.”

           With that, she left, leaving Tracer a cum filled, cum covered mess…and she loved it.


End file.
